Days of Sweets
by Yukiofrat
Summary: Reika was just an ordinary high school student but when a mysterious computer persocom showed up at her door just wanting to make her life easier followed by others her life became a lot more complicated. Follow Reika in her hardships of taking care of t
1. Default Chapter

**Days of Sweets**

**Chapter 1: A New Discovery!**

**Ding Dong-**

Reika: I'll get it!

**Opens door- looks-**

Huh no ones there.

**-Begins to shut-**

: Excuse me! Down here!

**Reika**: What in the world are you!

: My name is Sumomo and I am an 8-inch tall personal computer or persocom for short. I am here to ask of you for shelter for a couple days I am in need of a rest. When I am done I can help you study or something.

**Reika**: I bet it takes forever to charge your batteries and that will take a lot of money, which I don't have.

**Sumomo**: Actually, not at all. I just need to be in the sun for a little bit and I'm fully charged. I even have a spare pack that's currently fully charged.

**Reika**: Then why would you need me?

**Sumomo**: I just need a bit to repair my legs they are currently in need of repair.

**Reika**: All right my home is your home.


	2. Under the Sky so Blue

**Chapter 2: Under the Sky So Blue**

Reika: Hey Sumomo-Chan?

Sumomo: Yes Reika-Chan?

Reika: Well you've been here for about a week now. Are your legs repaired yet?

Sumomo: Reika they have been done for a couple of days.

Reika: Well Sumomo-Chan it's just that I would have thought you had places to go or something.

Sumomo: No I don't, but if you want me to leave that's fine.

Reika: Well I never said you couldn't stay here Sumomo-Chan, you can stay here as long as you like. I was just wondering what your plans were.

Sumomo: My plans are to make you life as comfortable as possible.

Reika: What do you mean Sumomo-Chan?

Sumomo: I have decided I want you to be my master.

Reika: You want me to be you're what Sumomo-Chan? What do you mean?

Sumomo: I Sumomo the persocom have decided I want you to be my master. All persocoms want a master. I want you to be mine. Don't forget now that I have chosen you only you can be my master now. Once I've decided I can't go back. So from now on you are my master.

Reika: Alright then…Master, yea sure, I will have to get used to that. Well Sumomo-Chan then will you download some music for me?

Sumomo: Of course you are my master and I will do what-ever my master wants that I am able to do.

(After downloading music Reika-Chan and Sumomo-Chan go outside in the wheat field which happens to be 3 feet tall.)

Reika: Isn't this beautiful? The sky is so beautiful, the way the aqua blue mixes with the turquoise.

Sumomo: Yea master its lovely.

Reika:How long do you think we'll be together?

Sumomo: Forever of course.

Reika: That sounds nice.

(Reika and Sumomo-Chan fall asleep under the clouds for a few hours before awakening to a weird noise).

Sumomo: Master, what's that noise?

Reika: I don't know lets' go find out.

(Reika and Sumomo-Chan search for about 10 min before they find the source of the noise).

Sumomo: Master it's over here!

Reika: Hey Sumomo-Chan what's wrong with that wolf?

Sumomo: That isn't a wolf master that a persocom.

Reika: Another persocom, well let's go see if it needs some help.

Sumomo: Of course master just be sure to be careful. Most animal-persocoms have the temperament of what animal they replicate.

(Reika and Sumomo-Chan go over to the wolf-persocom and it savagely bit wildly at Reika. The wolf-persocom took its' teeth and chomped down on her left arm. The blood started gushing down and Reika started talking to it).

Reika: Hey there it's okay. You're fine, Right?

(The wolf stared at her with its' golden-yellow gaze and began to calm down and started licking the bit mark).

Sumomo:Wow! Master you tamed it.

Reika: Hey there do you have a name wolf-persocom?

:I don't' have a name would you give me one Reika was it?

Reika: Yes I would love to give you a name. How about Rin?

:I like that name. Thank you…Master.

Reika: So then I'm guessing from that master, that you want to stay with Sumomo-Chan and I.

Rin: Yes, I would like that master. (The wolf bows graciously with her head down and one leg bent up with the paw bent up).

Reika: Well it looks like we made a new friend Sumomo-Chan. I wonder if we will have more.


	3. Stronger than the Strongest?

**Chapter 3: Stronger than the strongest?**

**Reika:** Hey you guys from now on I want you to call me by my name okay.

**Sumomo & Rin:** Of course.

**Reika: **Hey Rin-Chan?

**Rin**: Yes?

**Reika: **Would you give me a ride to school today?

**Rin:** Of course I would Reika-Sama.

**Sumomo**: Do you think I could come to school Reika-Sama?

**Reika**: Yes, you can come to school. As a matter of fact do you have a plug in for headphones?

**Sumomo**: Yes I do. Why do you want to know?

**Reika**: I want to listen to some songs that you have on your hard-drive. Is that okay?

**Sumomo**: Of course Reika-Chan. You don't have to ask. You are our master and we will do whatever you want that we are able to do.

**Reika:** Thanks you two, you are the best.

(Reika, Sumomo, and Rin take off with Sumomo and Reika on Rin-Chan's back. While they are on the way to school they get stopped by a police officer. He seems really ticked off)

**Reika:** Is there a problem?

**Officer:** A problem? A problem? Of course there is a problem. You are riding a wolf on a side walk at 20 mph.

**Reika:** How is that a problem?

**Officer:** You are riding a wolf, and an endangered species at that.

**Reika:** It's not like it's hurting her.

**Officer:** What are you talking about of course it hurts her. She's a wolf not the strongest person in the world.

**Reika:** Actually I bet you that if she can beat the strongest person in the world you give me a pass allowing me to ride her.

**Officer:** No, that would be disrespecting the code.

**Reika:** I bet you're just scared that she will beat the bet.

**Officer: **Ha you're on. If she beats the strongest man in the world in carrying weight, then I will give you a pass allowing you to ride her.

**Reika:** Here you go, A piece of paper with the rules of the bet read it and sign it.

(The Dork officer signs the paper and the competition is won easily after 1 hour by Rin-Chan).

**Reika:** That was so easily won it wasn't funny.

Now we don't have to worry about being stopped by a car and getting a ticket or something.

**Rin:** So then did I do a good job?

**Reika:** Good job? What are you talking about? You did an awesome job.

The look on the officer's face when you carried three times as much as the strong man and you didn't even flinch. And we don't have to worry about press because the poor dork doesn't want to be humiliated.


End file.
